The Pride of Fire
by popopo8776
Summary: This is a story following Mustang's years as Fuhrer, but pride returns and has a evil plot. so roy attempts to stop it before it's too late.


The Pride of Fire

The Story of Fuhrer Roy Mustang

By: Robert Morris

I strongly recommend watching all of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood before reading this, or else you won't get it.

Rated –M for some sexual content and swearing

Amestris – 1925

_It has been an entire five years since I had gained the title of Fuehrer of Amestris, and let me tell you it has been nothing but paperwork and assassination attempts… but enough about the past, let's get to current affairs. Currently we have been warring with Creta in the South and with Drachma in the North, but it hasn't been all bad, after so many years we finally managed to cure relations with Ishval and they're people with the help of none other than Scar… _well it seems someone is already trying to assassinate me and I just… WOKE… UP!

I got up off of my desk, put my gloves on and walked over to the window and snapped my fingers at the tree, immediately causing the trunk of the tree to explode. I just yawned and yelled "Lieutenant Havoc!" Havoc then rushed into the room and said "What seems to be the problem mister Fuhrer sir" "First off don't call me mister Fuhrer just call me Mustang, and second, there was a man outside who was to assassinate me" "Shall I imprison him now sir?" I thought for a second and said "Yes, but before you do that, bring him to me I would like to have a word with him" "Yes sir" After Havoc left I sighed and said "I wish I could have at least two minutes to myself" Suddenly I heard someone walk into my office saying "You can, after you finish your paperwork, Good Morning Mister Mustang" I looked to see Riza Hawkeye. I smiled and said "Good morning to you, Soon to be Miss Mustang" She blushed and replied "Yes, but what I really came here for was to tell you that you need to oversee the joint training operations in the great desert" "Do I have to go?" "Stop acting like a child, here I will make you a deal, if you do all of your paperwork and oversee the operations, I will…" She then whispered in my ear a few things that made me blush myself. I looked at her and said "You have yourself a deal, but I have a strange feeling in my gut, I would like extra security detail when I go…" then, in the middle of the conversation, Havoc walks in with someone in handcuffs. I frowned and asked Havoc "Is this the assassin?" Havoc nodded, I looked at the assassin and said "Do you know why I brought you in here?" "No" he said, I smirked and said "So I could tell you, to tell whoever sent you that there is no way that you can assassinate me" "Oh really? I actually had a message for you too, if I managed to fail I am supposed to tell you that the darkness is to return" He then chomped down on a cyanide capsule, and then right before he died, I yelled "Coward!"

A couple of hours later, I had finally finished all of the paperwork on my desk, right then when I was about to go to sleep, I heard something, like a faint noise in the back of my head, it was a child's voice and it said "I'm Back" I then jumped up from my desk and yelled "Find me Selim Bradley ASAP!" Then Lieutenant Falman called me and said "Sir, we checked this case over a week ago, Ms. Bradley was found dead in her mansion, and Selim was missing. I slammed my fists down on my desk and said "Meet me at the Bradley mansion, I'll be right over!" I stood up from my desk, walked over to the coat rack, when I noticed my old military uniform, I brushed my hand against it saying "I will wear this for old time's sake" So I put on the uniform, and as I started to walk out of the double doors in my office, I was met with a punch to the face, from none other than Full metal, I rubbed my nose and said "What the hell did you do that for!" "Because you owe me five hundred marks!" said Ed, I shook my head saying "You still are on that?" "Well, yeah, as a Fuhrer you need to stick to your campaign promises!" I shook my head, and reached into my pocket and pulled out five hundred and handed it to Ed. He continued on by saying "Thank you, now where are you headed, you rarely ever leave your office" "Don't remind me, but if you must know, I believe Selim, or should I say, Pride has returned" Ed's face turned pale, Ed backed up a few steps and said "But how? We killed him" "I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling, Ed I advise you to stay out of this and return to Winry's side until it is all over" Ed shook his head and ordered "No, I can't do that sir" I then picked up the phone and said "Brigadier General Armstrong, I need you to escort Ed back to Resembool, and return in time for the JTO" Armstrong replied "I will do as such sir" I looked at Ed and told him "This is a State matter now, stay out of it for your sake and others around you" He nodded and walked away.

On my way out of the state building I stopped by my fiancé's office and said "Hawkeye I need you to go with Ed and stay in Resembool until this whole thing blows over" "But I can handle myself…" "I know you can, but for once leave me to do my work, I just don't want what happened to you during the homunculi conflict to happen again" She continued to try to protest, but Armstrong walked into the room and manhandled Ed and Riza and literally dragged them out the door. A few minutes later I finally arrived at the Bradley household, after we investigated, I came down to the conclusion that Selim was out of our reach, but he has something planned, that is the thing that still bothered me.

(On the train to Resembool)

Captain Armstrong had noticed that Riza has been quiet very since we have gotten on the train, so he decided to ask "What's on your mind Riza?" She frowned and said "I have been keeping a secret from Roy" Ed noticed her say Mustang's first name and said "Ooh first names, is something going on between you two?" She looked at him and said "As a matter of fact yes, we are engaged" Ed put his hands over his mouth. Armstrong continued what he was saying "I know that isn't what is really on your mind, because you were so quick to admit your engagement, Now Riza, what is really bothering you" She looked down and said "I didn't want to tell him because I'm afraid of what his reaction will be, but, I'm pregnant with his child" Armstrong, and Ed both gasped in surprise. Armstrong said to her "You need to tell him, sooner rather than later, it will be worse if you wait till he finds out himself" She didn't argue, she knew he was correct. So Riza decided to do it as soon as possible, so she started to walk to the telephone room of the train to make the call.

(On the train to Joint Tactical Operations)

As I was starting to doze off into a nice nap, Lieutenant Breda informed me "Sir, you have a call from Hawkeye, I got up from my seat, picked up the phone and asked "Are you all in Resembool yet?" "No, not yet, but that isn't what I called about, I called to tell you that I'm…" before she could finish, our conversation was cut short by Lieutenant Fuery telling me "Sir, the emperor of Xing is on the line for you" I nodded my head, then turned back to the phone and said "I'm sorry Riza, but we must continue this later, Emperor Ling is on the line for me, love you, bye" I put down the phone, then picked up the other phone and said "Ling, what brings you to call me" "This I can assure you is no casual call Mustang, Xing has been overrun by those white undying creatures that we fought years ago!" I almost dropped the phone when I heard that. I regained my composure and replied "You're in luck, the military is conducting Joint Training Operations in the Great desert" "Whatever Just get here fast!" the call then dropped. I hung up the phone and smirked, I turned to the person in charge of this training and said "Change of plan, we are going to Xing, tell the troops to be ready to cross the desert" the commander said in reply "Fuhrer, what is the meaning of this?" "Xing has been overrun by homunculi-like soldiers, I am friends with the emperor, so I thought we should loan them a hand, and this should also be great training for the military" He shook his head and called in the order.

Once we arrived at the Western Command Center, we saw and lines of armed forces and tanks outside the base, I walked into the base to see none other than General Armstrong, I walked up to her and said "It's nice to see you again Olivier" She stared at me with an evil look and said "What is the meaning for the change of plans?" "Xing is being overrun by homunculi" her face lost a little color, I continued to say that "Ling contacted me and told me that they need our help" She squinted than said "Very well then, we will have our troops and tanks ready for the travel by sundown" she turned to Commander Miles and said "You heard the man, get the tanks and troops ready!" Olivier then nodded her head once and walked away. I continued over to the phoning area and made the call to the Elric's new home in Resembool. Winry picked up the phone and said "This is Winry's automail, how can I help you?" "Hello Mrs. Elric, can you hand the phone to Brigadier General Armstrong please?" "Oh sure Mustang, here he is… What is the matter Mustang?" "An army of Homunculi are overrunning Xing; we had to cancel the exercises and are going to be sending the army across the desert to Xing" "This sounds very bad, do you want me to tell the others?" "No, I don't want them to worry, but I do want you to hand the phone over to Hawkeye please" there was a long pause and then "Yes Roy?" "Let's continue our previous conversation before I travel into the Great Desert" "Well what I was saying is that… I'm pregnant with your child" "Is this for real, that's great!" I heard her have a sigh of relief through the phone and she said "I thought you wouldn't be as happy as you reacted to be" "Well, why would I not be happy?" "Well, I guess I don't know why not" "See, there is no reason why I would be mad, ooh I have to go, Armstrong needs me by the Briggs troops, I'll talk to you later" Armstrong then cut the phone line and yelled "MUSTANG GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled back "Coming!" Truthfully she is kind-of intimidating even though I am the Fuhrer.

I got down to the area where the Briggs troops were stationed and I was met with a blade pointed at my face, Olivier then said to me "You're late" I held up my hands and said "I was contacting your brother in Resembool" She scowled and said angrily "You soft central troops, not able to handle things yourselves" "Anyways, How long left until the troops are ready for deployment?" "They have been ready, that's why I called you down here, so you could choose what vehicle you will be taking" I looked around until I saw one of the Brigg's tanks and said "I want to take the tank" she smirked and said "How convenient that is the same vehicle I am taking" I frowned and said "Tell the commanding officer that it is time to leave" "I am the commanding officer" "Oh, we it would be better if we left now while it's dark, and while the desert isn't hot" She nodded, and said even if we did, I'm ready" she threw off her heavy fur coat to reveal a white latex suit specially designed for heat. I nodded and ordered out "Everyone ready up, we leave in an hour" Olivier rolled her eyes and yelled out "MAKE IT TEN MINUTES OR NO BREAK TIME MAGGOTS!" Suddenly all of the soldiers started working several times faster. I was shocked at her leadership style as I thought to myself _I think I should get some leadership tips from her._

Ten minutes later, sure enough everyone was readied to go, so I climbed into the tank, and sat down in the passenger's seat. I looked at the driver's seat and was met with a scary glare that pierced my soul. Armstrong then strapped me in and said to me "Sit down, hold on, and don't touch a damn thing unless I tell you to, GOT IT!" "Yes, ma'am" I said, I was shaking in my seat thinking _I think I was just man handled, by someone of a lower rank! _She then put her foot down on the accelerator, immediately the tank was going 60 miles per hour. A couple seconds later Olivier turns to me and says "I told you to hang on didn't I?" _Oh god, I'm going to die here _I thought to myself.

An entire day had passed when we finally arrived at the outskirts of Xing, I was awoken by a slap to the face, Olivier said to me "Get your ass up and give your army some orders!" I unstrapped myself and climbed out of the tank to see, nothing but peaceful countryside. I turned to Olivier and asked "Where are all of the homunculi?" She then turned to one of the artillery and yelled "Fire a round, that should attract the bastards!" the cannon fired an air burst round straight into the air, causing a fairly loud explosion. We waited a couple of minutes, when the first one showed up, then two, then ten, that's when the whole army of them showed up, I turned to the tanks and yelled "FIRE!" simultaneously She turned to the artillery and said "FIRE!" all at once volley after volley of shells pelted the landscape and the homunculi walking upon it. For three hours we littered the landscape with craters, I then made the decision "CEASE FIRE!" "What are you doing Mustang?" "Look at the landscape! We are doing more damage than enemy casualties, I'm going in" "Well if you are, I am obligated to also, you are still the Fuhrer" I put on my gloves, and jumped down from the tank. Once on the ground I continued to walk toward the impending hoard of the undying, as I walked closer I held my hand up, tightened the glove, and started to repeatedly snap at them, causing huge roaring flames to erupt from the air, incinerating the hoard to ash. Once the first wave was gone, I decided that we need to advance towards the Emperor's palace, or else we will be fighting for hours and going nowhere. Olivier looked at me and said "How far away is the palace?" "According to my information it is about ten miles away from our location" Out of nowhere, Olivier takes out her sword and points forward and says "Then why are we standing here, (she looks back at the troops) FORWARD MARCH!" I then put my hands in my pockets and started moving. But as we started moving, I took out the radio and radioed in Central saying "Call the Elrics' and tell Brigadier General Armstrong that we have successfully entered Xing and are moving towards the capital as we speak" "Yes Fuhrer, we will do it right away" I then put the radio away when Olivier says "So my brother is a Brigadier General now? I guess he does have guts" She smiled a bit.

(The Elric's House, Resembool)

Hawkeye was drinking a cup of coffee when she hears the phone ring, she gets up from her seat to pick up the phone when Winry gets to it first, she picks up the phone and says "Hello, this is Winry's automail how may I help you… Oh you are looking for Brigadier General Armstrong? Can you hold for a moment" Winry then sets the phone on the table, to go look for Armstrong. Riza then picks up the phone and performs an impression of him "Hello?" "Oh, Brigadier General Armstrong, Mustang wanted me to tell you that they have entered Xing successfully, beaten back a wave of homunculi, and are forcing they're way towards the palace as we speak" Hawkeye then hangs up the phone and screams in frustration saying "DAMN IT! He goes to a different country, fights homunculi, and doesn't even tell me a damn thing, Damn it Mustang!" Hawkeye then decides to leave and get on the next train to Xing. About an hour later, Armstrong and Ed return to the house to see Riza packing her things, Armstrong looks at her and asks "You heard the news didn't you?" She nods, Ed is confused, not knowing what they're talking about and asks "What news?" Armstrong looks at him and says "Mustang and the Amestrian Military are engaged with an army of homunculi in Xing" Ed looked down and said "Pride must be behind this" Riza stopped when she heard Ed mention Pride, and said "Pride has returned?!" "Or at least that is what Mustang believes" "I'm going after Roy, you guys can come with me if you want, but you won't stop me" Armstrong and Ed looked at each other and said together "Were going" Riza smirked.

(Capital of Xing)

It took several hours, but we finally managed to reach the capital of Xing, I looked around the city, only to see it barren, no people in sight, the houses empty, and no noise to be heard except for the sound of the military's tanks and artillery moving throughout the streets. I turned to General Armstrong and said "This place is like a ghost town" "It's even more barren then the Briggs Mountains" "Shhh, Quiet" I held my hand up to tell the tanks to halt. We heard nothing when suddenly, some more homunculi show up, I held my hand forward and snapped over and over again, incinerating them, but more kept coming. Olivier made the signal to fire and said "Concentrate your fire, make us a path" The machine gunners then started to cut us a path through the wave of the undying. We ran as fast as possible until we finally reached the palace. Once we reached the palace steps, the place looked completely unscathed, until suddenly an explosion rocked the building, Olivier and I then sprinted up the steps, when we got inside the structure we saw Pride battling Ling and Lan Fan, I yelled "Ling, you need help?" "No, it's Greed now" "So Ling got a hold of another Philosophers Stone?" "No, Pride forced it into him" "I'm going to help anyways" Right when I was about to snap my fingers, Pride shredded up my ignition gloves with one of his shadows. Olivier handed me a lighter and a shard of broken glass and said "You are lucky that I had that lighter" I carved a small transmutation circle on my hand, then as I was lighting the lighter, Pride knocked it out of my hand and pinned me to the ground. As Olivier tried to cut the shadows, she became pinned herself, Pride turned to me and said "You sit tight, I have plans for you yet" When he said that I thought _Wait, he knew we were coming! _

(On the train to the capital of Xing)

Ed was looking out the window when he said "Hey, I think I can see the station!" Suddenly, something rocked the train car, then, out of nowhere, someone busts into the train car, looks at Ed, and says "I'm back, pipsqueak" Ed knew the voice and said "Envy?" "You answered correctly, here's your prize" then Envy knocked Ed, and Riza out. Armstrong then grabbed Envy by the head and threw her out of the train. That's when a smoke bomb went off, the entire coach filled with smoke. By the time all the smoke cleared Riza and Ed were gone, and Armstrong was angry.

(The Emperor's Palace)

By the time the fight between Greed/Ling and Pride was over Greed was pinned to a wall, and Pride was boasting of his success while sitting on the emperor's throne. A couple of minutes passed when I heard the sound of heavy footsteps, when I had managed to turn my head far enough to see who it is, my eyes widened, "Envy, how could you be alive, we all saw you kill yourself" Envy started laughing wildly, and then said "I was brought back by Pride, but that isn't the only thing you should be worried about, bring them in Sloth!" Then a huge, muscular homunculi came in the room, carrying Ed and "RIZA!" I yelled, Envy laughed a little more and continued "Oh now I remember, you two were really close, it will be great to see you suffer" "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, SHE ISN'T WHO YOU WANT, I AM!" Pride started laughing and said "You're wrong, we need the both of you, she shares as much a part in this as you do" "If you won't release her, then at least tell me what your plan is" "Nope, I can't spoil the surprise" Right when I thought it was all over, I remembered, since I saw the Gate of Truth, I didn't need to have my gloves to use my flame alchemy. I grabbed on to one of the shadows, and scorched it with my hand, I continued to do this to the others, right when I got up, I looked at the one they call Sloth, and burnt his arms to a crisp. Then, out of nowhere, Armstrong burst into the room and tackled Sloth to the ground. While the homunculi were distracted, I cut Olivier loose, and then went to make sure Riza was ok. I ran over to Riza's side and felt for a pulse, it was there but it was faint. I turned to Olivier and said "Leave the Homunculi to us, just get Riza and Fullmetal out of here!" Olivier nodded, but as she was getting out the door, Pride blocked it with a wall of shadows. I then snapped at the wall and it disintegrated, I looked at Olivier and said "MOVE NOW DAMN IT!" Pride then tried a sneak attack, he shot several shadows at me, one grazed my arm, but I snapped wildly at them destroying them before they could get me. When Olivier left with Fullmetal and Riza, I looked at Armstrong and said "Ready for our signature attack?" He picked up a huge boulder and said "Ready" He then punched the boulder into miniature heads of himself, and while they were flying through the air, I heated them up with my alchemy, causing them to shatter into tiny spears, pinning the homunculi temporarily. While they were pinned Armstrong and I made an early retreat.

Once we were at the bottom of the palace steps, Armstrong used his alchemy to make the front gate collapse. He turned to me and said "That won't hold them for long, we need to hurry" we then started to sprint away from the palace. About ten minutes later we finally reached the rendezvous point, where the entirety of the military was stationed and waiting for the next command, but giving commands wasn't my top priority at the moment, I ran over to the portable hospital tent to see to Riza's condition. I was right about to walk into the tent when a doctor stopped me and said "I can't let you see her sir" "WHY THE HELL NOT!" "Because Hawkeye needs her rest" "As the Fuhrer, I command you to let me in there, NOW!" then the doctor became scared, I didn't know why until I looked down at my hand to see it about to snap at him" I unclenched my hand immediately, and said "I am sorry, that was un-intentional, but please let me in" I kept protesting, until I heard a scream come from inside the tent. I knew that scream anywhere; I then pushed the doctor out of the way, and marched into the tent to see a nurse about to force a philosopher's stone into Riza. I then got angry and built up my strength and then snapped my finger burning the nurse to a crisp (Or I thought it did), the flames disappeared, revealing a scorched Envy. I wasn't able to kill Envy, but I was able to destroy the Stone that he had in his hand. Knowing that, I was able to take out my radio and say "Surround the tent, don't let the homunculi escape!" By the time the tent had burnt to the ground, we were already surrounded by the tanks and infantryman. I looked at Envy and said "Face it, your trapped" Envy started looking around desperately for an opening, but it was locked up tight. I smirked and said "We were planning this since you pinned us down at the palace" Envy put his hands up and said "You got me".

Riza then got up from the hospital bed, walked up to me, and slapped me across the face, then kissed me, we were locked in a kiss for at least two minutes before I was slapped a second time. Riza looked at me and said "Next time you go to another country, tell me first" I smirked and said "I think I like the office a little more now" Olivier then walked over and said "So that's what it was" "Was what?" "You reacted a certain way when Miss Hawkeye here was captured, I knew that there was something going on, but I didn't know what, until I saw this display" Riza smirks and asks "Do you have a problem with it, Olivier?" "No, not at all" "Good, then tell the troops to be ready to leave back to Amestris" Olivier looks over to the men, then back at me and says "We will be ready by sundown" I nodded. About five minutes later while we were walking to the transport we were going to take, Envy was being escorted to the jail car, when she looked at Riza and I, and said "Human love, how pitiful" I turn to Envy and say "You're just jealous" Envy Started laughing hysterically.

Two days later, we finally arrived back at Central, I got off of the train, took a deep breath and said "I'm finally back" Riza walked up behind me and said "Back to the office for you" She winked while saying. I smirked and said "For once I'm happy to return to the office" as we left the station, Riza and I waved off Ed as he was on his way back to Resembool. A couple of minutes later we arrived at Central Headquarters. We immediately walked towards the office; I tasked Brigadier General Armstrong and Lieutenant Havoc to make sure we were left alone.

I shook my head slightly. "This won't ever happen again Riza. I love you."

This time I took her face into my hands and then leaned against Riza's forehead in relief. "Our relationship was never that weak. I never thought it would just break from something like that. The bond we have is a lot stronger than that. Or was I the only one who felt it?"

Tears started to well in Riza eyes again, but this time Riza smiled a smile that was the brightest it had been in weeks. Calmly but painfully slowly Riza put her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face closer and closer to hers until our lips met. Riza pressed her lips tightly against mine as I kissed back tenderly. She pushed and pushed and the kiss deepened. She bit and sucked on my lip before slipping her tongue into my mouth. Riza encouraged me and before long I hovered over her as Riza's back fell against the desk we had been sitting on. As the kisses got more and more frantic Riza pulled away, still holding onto my face. "I love you."

With that Riza pulled my face back onto her and wrapped her arms tightly around my back. Her fingers knotting in my jet black hair. My arms tightened around Riza's waist as I leaned over, trying to balance our weight. I held onto Riza as if I would never let go and continued to deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

Eventually becoming aware of the discomfort I was causing her, I lifted her. A hand around her bottom. The other tightly wound against her back. I lifted her and rested her body against a nearby wall. Riza's arms were still wrapped around my shoulders for support, her legs straddling my body. Our lips hadn't stopped working as our desperate need for each other became evident. I occasionally felt the slight wetness dripping down Riza's face and in response I broke our kiss to kiss away the tears. Before moving to her neck line. I opened the top few buttons of her shirt which exposed the creamy skin to me. I kissed and licked and sucked all of her neck desperate to display all of my feelings for her to give Riza this moment of pleasure.

An unintentional moan escaped Riza's lips as she pulled my head back upwards and forced me into a strong kiss as Riza held my head firmly in her hands. Whilst I was distracted Riza worked at the buttons of my shirt unbuttoning slowly one by one. We had all the time in the world and hell Riza was going to take her time and enjoy this. When Riza finally finished she pushed apart each side of the shirt to stroke my chest from top to bottom, briefly stopping to give a kiss to each of my nipples before moving down to stroke and kiss my muscular six pack.

My pants had suddenly tightened. And it didn't help that Riza liked to rub the crotch area as Riza licked my chest. I was having a hard time controlling myself. When I needed more, I firmly pushed Riza back against the wall before removing my shirt and draping it over Riza's shoulders. This was to stop the friction from the wall hurting her later. I had already defaced her back enough, I didn't have to add another to the list.

Riza looked at me questioningly until I pushed my lips back onto hers sliding my tongue in and out. Whilst I did so I hurriedly unbuttoned Riza's shirt and pushed the sides hurriedly away. Riza removed her arms and left the shirt dangling over her shoulders. I seized her breasts firmly and licked the exposed parts. A loud moan escaped her again and this encouraged me. I reached around her and unbuckled the bra which Riza quickly removed and draped around my neck.

Using one hand I clutched onto her breast and squeezed whilst enveloping the other with my mouth, whilst licking the nipple. Riza's moans became erratic as she grabbed my head and pushed me deeper into her bosom. Eventually swapped sides I continued my actions while sneakily snaking a hand down her pants. Past her underwear and then I pushed two fingers into her. Her face twisted into some form of satisfaction as her moans deepened as I moved the fingers in and out.

I added another and quickened the pace. Feeling Riza grip tighter onto my shoulders a hand fisted in my hair and her face muffled in my exposed shoulder, I roughly removed her pants and underwear in on quick movement. It startled Riza slightly but the smirk on my face made her face gleam as Riza pulled my body closer to hers once more. Riza kissed and whispered sweet nothings into my ears. Purposely forcing her hot breath onto me. Riza stuck a hand down my pants and gripped my length through my pants. Riza felt I jolt in surprise, but continued to stroke me in a circular motion. Riza whispered seductively in my ear to keep my attention, one hand behind my head holding me in place.

Moans began to escape from her irresistible husband, and with that Riza began pumping the hard length in her hand. I sucked in a tight breath and finally decided I'd had enough. I force down the pants and my boxers in one motion, without dropping Riza. I then turned to her admiring her nude form, before kissing her tenderly as Riza placed a soft hand on one of my pecs.

After a long build up I finally entered her, in one fluid motion. Riza's grip tightening on my shoulders and her moans deepened as I finally started thrusting. Slowly at first, but then hurriedly and desperately. My hands gripped onto her ass as I desperately pushed her body closer and closer to mine. The thrusts speeding up and going deeper each time. My lips were permanently on hers muffling her whimpers and calls of my name. To be fair I was calling out her name as much as I could as well.

As her hands crawled over her back my hands began to crawl up her bare back too. I moved my fingers as I thrusted, till I suddenly froze. My hand had come in contact with the burn marks on her back. My mouth had frozen on hers my eyes widened. I touched the mark delicately as I began to pull out. In an instant Riza had grabbed my cheeks and began to kiss away the tears forming. I still wasn't over the fact I had burned her all those years ago. Riza wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and began to move on her own creating friction between our body parts.

"Please stop dwelling on this. I asked you to do that, and I'll ALWAYS appreciate it." Riza took my lips again trying to deepen it and stroking my hair to encouragement.

I knew I should stop feeling guilty about that time, but it was impossible. I had permanently scared my most beloved in the most gruesome way possible. But now was not the time to slip back into my angst mode. I had the woman I loved naked in my arms and if there was one thing I was certain. I always promised to make her happy. I pushed deeply into her before pulling completely out and then plunging back in rapidly. The two clung onto each other tightly refusing to let go. Riza's hand now clutching my face as my tongue touched hers.

When I speeded up my thrusts Riza matched each one, trying to heighten the experience for both of us. As Riza moved her breasts moved up and down with her, rubbing against the my bare chest. I smirked and took the opportunity to attack Riza's clit with my fingers. Riza screamed my name out loudly followed by moans.

My climax was approaching as was hers. Knowing this I sped up her thrusts and returned to kiss her deeply, forcing all my feelings onto her.

Riza was first to climax gripping onto my shoulders leaving scratch marks and screaming my name into my mouth. I soon followed spilling my seed deep into her. I leaned my head against her neck in exhaustion, despite this I still stood supporting the two of us against the wall. Riza leaned her head comfortingly against my chest. The two of us panted waiting for the other to regain breath.

Whilst still inside her, I kissed Riza lightly against her temple.

"Will you follow me?"

"To the end."

And with that we sealed our promise with a long lasting kiss.

I walked out of the office an hour later, being very quiet, so as not to wake up Riza, who was sleeping at my desk. I finally left the office, when Lieutenant Havoc walks up to me and says "Envy wont comply with our interrogation, and he keeps changing his form to manipulate the officers" I shook my head and thought _this must have been what Olivier meant, by saying us central troops were soft_. I looked back at Havoc and said "Take me to the interrogation, I will try it my way" Havoc nodded and led me to the car. A few minutes later, I arrived at the prison, as I was putting my new set of gloves on, a security guard told me "I'm sorry Fuhrer Mustang but I am going to have to ask you to leave your gloves behind, security reasons" I frowned and handed them to the guard. Once I got to the interrogation room, I saw Envy asleep in the chair he had been sitting in. I turned to guard and told him to open the door. I walked into the concrete room, and said "Sleeping, I didn't know Homunculi did such things" Envy opened his eyes and said "I wasn't sleeping, I was just bored" "Well in a second this room is going to become very exciting, now I am the one asking the questions" Envy closed his eyes again and lied back down in the chair. So I sat down in the chair across from him and asked "Now what does Pride have planned?" "I won't tell you exactly what he has planned, but it does partially have to do with your precious Hawkeye" I got up from my seat, walked over to Envy, and smashed her head up against the wall and said "I will ask you one more time, and you will answer if you don't want your bone marrow ignited" She held her hands up and said "Fine I'll talk, Pride plans to use your unborn child to reincarnate Father" "Oh, and what was your part in it?" "I'm supposed to distract you while Pride breaks into Central Headquarters" my eyes widened, I threw down Envy and ran out the door. I grabbed the radio and said "Calling all available squads, converge on HQ, I repeat surround the place ASAP" I then switched to Armstrong's frequency and said "Armstrong, find Riza NOW!" and lastly I changed to calling Havoc, I said "Havoc, do you read?" "Yeah, what is the matter Mustang?" "Is Riza with you?" "No, she still hasn't left your office sir" "Go in there and see if she is alright" I waited a couple of seconds when suddenly, I hear gunshots, and then "Sir, you won't believe this but, Selim just kidnapped Riza" I dropped the radio on the ground.

(Ten minutes earlier, in my office)

Riza had just woken up and finished putting her clothes back on when she hears a strange noise coming from the huge window behind her, she immediately grabbed her gun. Riza turned on the office light when Pride appears out of nowhere and pins her to the wall with his shadows, Havoc then bursts into the room and notices what was happening and fired his gun at Pride. The bullets do absolutely nothing except to annoy Pride, so Selim decided to speed up the process and jumped with Riza out the window. Havoc then picks up the radio and calls in the Fuhrer.

(Back to the Fuhrer)

I had almost lost it when I remembered _there are only a few places nearby that could actually perform such a transmutation. _"I need to find Fullmetal fast" I said. Within minutes I was already calling Fullmetal over the phone, Winry answered "Hello, this is Winry's auto mail…" "Quick Winry I need Fullmetal, Riza has been kidnapped by Pride" I could hear Winry yelling for Ed over the phone, Ed grabbed the phone and said "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND ME BACK TO RESEMBOOL!" "This isn't the time Ed, Riza has been kidnapped by Selim" "Why does Pride need Hawkeye?" "He plans to reincarnate Father through…" "Your unborn child, it all makes sense now!" "I need you to tell me where he can perform such a feat" "The abandoned Xerxes, it is the only place, since the countrywide one was destroyed and so was the fifth lab… Mustang?" Ed hadn't noticed but I had already hung up the phone when he told me where to go, and was already taking a train to Western Headquarters. While I was on the train, I received a call from Lieutenant Fuery, he said "The Western troops are at your disposal Sir" "Thank you, but I won't be needing them but I would like you to call up the north for me, tell them that Mustang needs a boost in Xerxes" "Anything else sir?" "No" "Well then, good luck Fuhrer Mustang Sir" I then hung up the phone. When I arrived at West HQ I didn't stop to talk, I just immediately took a tank and went into the desert. It took only two hours to arrive at the ruins. Right when I was out of the tank, I put my gloves on and ran toward the center of the city. As I was running through Xerxes, I noticed that the entire town was just one huge transmutation circle. Once I got to the middle, I saw nothing, just a cobblestone relic of what looked like an age old human transmutation circle. I looked below where I was standing, backed up a few feet, and then snapped at the ground. When the smoke cleared, I saw that the ground below that spot was hollow, so I jumped in. I landed in an eerie dark tunnel, I lightly snapped my fingers to create a small ember on the tip of my thumb. I walked for several minutes down the dark hallway, until I got to a staircase that led even deeper into the city, I saw several torches lining the walls leading down the stairwell, so I snapped again to light all of the torches at once. It took me about fifteen minutes before I reached the bottom of the stairs, to see a small hallway leading to what looked like an already lit room. I suffocated all of the lit torches, when I suddenly heard talking coming from the room.

(In the room)

Riza was lying, pinned in the middle of a transmutation circle, when Pride heard something, Pride looked at one of the homunculi soldiers and said "Go see who it is" so the homunculus walked into the corridor, only to be blown back out of the tunnel engulfed in flames. Riza looked and yelled "ROY!" I heard her from the hallway and ran into the room, to see her in a transmutation circle and, Pride standing over the circle. I clenched my fist, and ran at the little bastard, and kicked him to the ground. Pride looked at me and said "You're too late, Sloth has already finished the new city wide transmutation circle and all I need to do is activate the circle. I looked at the circle, and just as I was about to smash part of the circle, Pride knocked me to the side, tore my gloves, and said "See, out of luck" I smiled and said "Wrong, again" I grabbed the shadow incinerated it, and then snapped at Pride causing him to go flying across the room in a fireball. Pride's eyes widened "When you saw the gate of truth" I smirked and said "And guess who I have to thank for that?" Pride scowled. He then threw another shadow at me, I also grabbed it head on and turned it to ashes. Right after he did that I snapped at him over and over and over again, until he looked like a burnt cookie. I then ran over to Riza un-pinned her and started to carry her out of the room. Once we got to the surface, I started walking east to the edge of the city. Once there, I was approached by Olivier, she asked me "Where do we need to aim Mustang" "The center of the city, make sure to blow the shit out of it" She nods and yells "Fire all of the explosives we have at the center of the ruins, reduce it to rubble, ready, FIRE!" then all hell broke loose, as it all was raining upon Xerxes. As I was walking to the tank, I collapsed to the ground, not knowing I was losing a lot of blood from a stab wound I took earlier in the fight.

I woke up in a daze, I looked around to see that I was in a hospital bed. As I observed the room further, I noticed that Riza was sitting in the chair across from me, when she noticed I woke up, she ran over and said "Your finally awake" "What do you mean, finally?" "You have been out for a month" "What? Who has been running the country?" "Olivier has been" "Oh god" "No, she has been running things pretty smoothly" I had a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Olivier bursts through the door, I tried to act like I'm still out, but then Olivier says "I know your awake Mustang" "How did you know" "I heard you talking while I was walking down the hall, anyways, you need to get back to work, I can't take all of the paperwork" "Now you know what I have to go through" She then handed me back my Fuhrer hat, and said "Nice seeing you again Mustang, next time try to do something yourself before calling Briggs" I nodded and she walked away. Riza looked at me and said "Work isn't the only thing you have to do within several weeks" I rubbed my head for a little bit until I remembered "The wedding!" "If you don't mind, I am having Winry, and May (May Chang, Alfonse's wife) plan it" "No that's fine, less work for me" "Oh, you're not getting out of it that easily, you still have to pay for it all" I sighed and thought _Where is government funding when you need it?_ I tried to get up from my hospital bed, only to have an excruciating pain in my right side, I looked down to see that area of my body in bandages. As I was looking at my wound I asked "How much blood did I lose?" "A lot, the doctors weren't sure that you would survive" "What happened in Xerxes? I vaguely remember that I saved you from Pride" "You did, Pride was planning to use our unborn child to revive Father, you beat the crap out of Pride, and carried me out of Xerxes" "Is the baby alright?" "Completely, the doctors checked and double checked" "That's good, and what of Xerxes" "Leveled, you ordered Olivier to blow it to pieces" "Well, I better get working soon, can you help me up" Riza came over and helped me stand up. When I was finally on my feet, I put my military uniform on, and Riza helped me on our walk towards the Armstrong Mansion (Now owned by Riza and I).

When we arrived at the mansion, I noticed that there was a strange car in front of the house, I turned to Riza and asked "Who is that?" "Oh, that's Winry's, May and her are seeing how much the wedding will cost, along with what is going to happen at it" "Do they have at least a rough estimate of how much the wedding will cost?" "Around ten thousand marks" "Ten Thousand! That's outrageous!" "If you don't pay it, you will suffer more torture from me then you have ever experienced!" I suddenly got scared and said "Ok, fine I'll pay it" Riza smiled and said "Great, now we need to work on guests" I sighed. Six hours later, I had finally paid off the full one hundred thousand that the wedding cost to set up, and I was tired. I looked at the clock to notice it was already twelve o'clock at night, I immediately fell asleep in my chair. I awoke to a loud scream, I jumped out of my seat and ran to the source, and I ran into the dining room to see a bunch of burglars. One had Riza tied to a chair, the others were ransacking the kitchen for everything worth value. When they noticed me, one of them said "Is that the Fuhrer? No one said that this was Mustang's home" I smirked, put on my gloves, and said "Then you guy's must know what happens next right?" I snapped my fingers burning one of the burglar's hands' off. Then all of them got scared and started running, but right before the one with the bag ran out the door, I said "Hold it right there, drop the bag" he dropped it and ran for his life. I then snapped my fingers and burned through the ropes that were tying Riza to the chair. I looked at her and said "You could have easily gotten out of those ropes" "I know but, they had guns, and I didn't, so I figured if I screamed loud enough it would wake you up" I looked around the room, yawned and said "Well, I'm awake, and probably can't go back to sleep" "I can stay up with you, if you want?" "No, you need your sleep, I need to start doing my paperwork anyways" Riza smiled and went back to bed. As I was looking through the massive stack of paperwork I noticed a document from Briggs, it was the battle report from the assault on Xerxes, as I read it over, I saw that they recovered the burnt body of a young child from the destruction of the site, I turned over the page to see a picture of Selim Bradley, I shut the document and punched the wall "HOW COULD HE STILL BE ALIVE!" but I didn't let it bother me too much, I at least showed Pride not to mess with me nor my fiancé. I looked at the paper under the report, it was a message from the Bank of Amestris, it was wondering why I had withdrawn such a large sum of money recently _now how am I going to explain my use of one hundred thousand marks to the bank? _

One day later, I was passed out on my desk after finally finishing ten huge stacks of paperwork, but while I was sleeping, things weren't so calm in my head. I awoke in a dream like area, but this area seemed somewhat familiar, I turned around to see my gate of truth, along with Selim standing in front of it. He turned around and said "I will allow you and Hawkeye safety for now, but note, it will not last forever, I will return and try again, and succeed" "What are you plotting?" "No spoilers" I then woke up from the dream with a huge headache, I looked around the room to see Havoc standing in front of my desk. When he noticed that I woke up he said "Fuhrer Mustang, you need to make a public appearance in thirty minutes sir" "About what, and why so early?" "Early… its three o'clock in the afternoon and you need to tell the people about Xerxes and Xing" I sighed and got up and put on my military uniform, Havoc then led me to the car and we drove towards the meeting. We arrived several minutes later, I walked up to the podium, and immediately they swarmed we with questions, I pointed at one of the reporters, She asked "Why did the military enter Xing, and are we on the verge of war with the west?" I shook my head and replied "It was a joint exercise with Xing, Ling was merely giving our military a tour of his country" I pointed to another reporter with his hand up. He asked "Why did the military barrage Xerxes? Why was Briggs involved?" I replied "We were given firing coordinates during the exercises, they turned out to be incorrect and we ended up firing upon the ruins, Briggs was merely involved in the North, Central, and West Joint Training Operations" most of the hands went down except one, I pointed and said "Last question" the reporter smirked and said "Is it true that Homunculi were involved in the quote unquote training in Xing?" I frowned and said "No more questions" and walked off the podium. As Havoc and I were walking towards the vehicle, I turned to him and said "I want that last reporter interrogated, he knows something" Havoc nodded, I then got into the car, and told the driver to take me to HQ. Once we arrived at HQ, Lieutenant Falman opened the door to the car and said "Sir Alfonse is on the phone for you, he says he has discovered a new country in the far west, and a new form of alchemy. The country wants an alliance" I sighed _I have never been good at diplomacy, except that time with Ishval_ I nodded and continued into the building. Once in my office I picked up the phone and said "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?... nice name… yes we are an advanced society, what weapons do you use?... Ninja oh, you still use kunai and shuriken" Out of nowhere Lieutenant Feury bursts into the room saying "Sir, we have the reporter in interrogation" I picked the phone back up again and said "It was nice speaking to you mister Uz…" "Its urgent sir!" I hung up the phone in midsentence.

We arrived at the interrogation, I saw the reporter in a brown suit and hat on. I entered the interrogation and asked "How do you know about the Homunculi in Xing?" "Because I was there, and I am one" The reporter took off his coat and hat revealing Ling. I was shocked; I said "How did you get out of there Ling?" "First, its Greed, second I escaped out the window while the other homunculi were busy" "Genius" "Ok, now I bet you are wondering what Pride wants with Riza" "No" "So you know already" "Yes" "Ok, umm, so what's up?" "Well I am getting married in a week, and I am making diplomacy with this far western country" "You mean the land of flames?" "Fire but ok, well I guess your free to go Ling, I mean Greed" he nodded and left the interrogation. As I was walking out of the building, I noticed that Envy's prison cell was empty, I thought to myself _damn it he escaped again, _and I shook my head. I arrived back at my mansion several minutes later, I walked in the door to see Riza waiting for me, but something was off, _Riza is going shopping for dresses, and won't be back for a while_. I walked heavily toward 'Riza' and yelled "Change back Envy, I know it's you" "You're no fun" Envy changed back into his androgynous form and said "How did you know it was me" "Riza is out shopping for a wedding dress, and I doubt she will be back this early" I put my fingers in a snapping pose toward his face and said "Why are you here?" "Not to tangle with you, merely to warn you that you have one month of peace before Pride will try again" "Why are you helping me?" "Because, I don't want to keep being burnt to a crisp" "Seems reasonable enough" then while i wasn't paying attention Envy got out of my grasp and ran out the door.

Later that week, Havoc was dragging me through a clothing store, trying to find me the perfect tux. As we were looking I looked at Havoc and said "Aren't I supposed wear my military uniform?" "Now that you mention it... I guess it is mandatory. Wanna go get a drink?" "Sure, why not, i am getting married in a day" "Now that's what I'm talking about!" "Hey, lets go to Madam Christmas's" "That sounds like a great idea" So Havoc and I went to Madam Christmas's and had a few rounds of drinks, but I made sure that i didn't get drunk, because the last time I was, someones house was on fire. After a while of drinking, Havoc went back to work, while I went back to my house and passed out in my bed. I awoke the next morning with a minor hedache from the buzz I had that last night, I rubbed my temples, then got up out of bed and walked toward the kitchen. Once I got into the kitchen, I put some coffee on, and turned around to see a large amount of party items in the backyard, i thought to myself _someone is throwing a party. _As i was walking away, I remembered "I'm the one having the party!" I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 3:00 in the afternoon, and I remembered _The bachelor party that my old team is throwing for me is in three hours! _I immedietly ran back up the stairs to get dressed. Three hours later I was finally dressed and ready for the party, when I heard someone honk ousite the mansion, two seconds later, someone was knocking on the door, I then hurried down the stairs. Once I opened the front door I was met by Ed, Ling, Lieutenents Falman, Breda, Feury, Havoc, and lastly Brigadier General Armstrong.

(At Riza's Bachelorette party, at Madam Chrismas's)

Everything was going smoothely at the Bachelorette pary, Riza, Maria Ross, and Olivier (Surprisingly) were having drinks at the bar, while May, Winry, and Rose were dancing to some music. Later that night, Riza was telling the story of how I saved her life, both in Xing and in Xerxes. Riza was saying "So I am in the middle of this huge trnsmutation circle, when Selim tells one of his homunculi to go check what's down the hallway, only to be shot back out of it in a ball of fire, so I yell 'Roy' when he walks in, and starts to repeatedly snap at Pride causing him to burn to a crisp. Roy then walks over to me and carries me out of the place" all of the woman gasp except Madam Christmas who says "That's my boy!" Rose looked at Riza and asked "So what are you going to name your child?" Riza thought for a second and said "If it's a boy, we will name him Maes. If its a girl, we will name her Mary" Winry nodded her head saying "Those are great names" then May put her index finger on her chin and said "I wonder what the guy's are doing" Maria looked at May and said "Good question"

(At the bachelor party)

I was in the kitchen having a drink with Greed, when I asked "Greed, why are you even here?" "Mainly, free drinks" "Of coarse" me, not observing where everyone else was asked "Hey where did everyone go?" "Most of them are asleep, it is already four in the morning" I looked up at the clock, and then almost immedietly fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in. I awoke three hours later, Greed was banging on a skillet, saying "WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes, looked at my watch and said "Holy crap! two hours before the wedding starts" I jumped up, and ran upstairs to take a shower and put my military uniform on. After I got those things accomplished, I brushed my teeth, put on some colone, and combed my hair back. When I got back downstairs, everyone was awake and dressed for the wedding. Havoc was to be my be my best man, everyone else that I invited to the bachelor party were to be the groomsmen. I looked at everyone and asked "How do I look?" Armstrong cried and said "You look great" they all nodded in agreement. An hour and a half later, I walked into our massive backyard, where the ceremony is being held, I then walked up the isle and waited there patiently for Riza to get to the house. The groomsmen in order down the steps of the altar, it went Havoc, Ed, Falman, Breda, Ling, then Feury. Armstrong was going to be the Pastor for the wedding. I waited, until, sure enough, exactly on time, Riza was walking down the aisle all dressed in white, followed by Maria, Winry, Rose, May, and Olivier. Once Riza arrived at the altar, Armstrong said "You may now say your vows" I looked deeply into Riza's eyes and said "Riza you have followed, and supported me from the very beginning, from Ishval, to the philosophers stone, from homunculi to being Fuhrer; and I want to be there for you all of the time also, to love and care for you" Riza almost cried, but she replied "Roy, I have loved you ever since I first saw you, your bravery in battle, and your determination have always inspired me. Since that day when my father died, I promised to follow and support you always; and I want to give my life to you" I smiled hearing those words. Armstrong broke a tear and said "Do you, Roy take Riza to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I looked at Riza and said "I do" Armstrong looked at Riza and said "Do you Riza, take Roy as your lawfully wedded husband?" Riza stared at me and said "I do", Armstrong looked at the both of us and said "By the power invested in me, and the state of Amestris, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Riza and I the kissed each other for the longest time we have ever kissed before. Everyone was clapping around us, Riza then threw the bouquet, up in the air, before I, while still kissing Riza, snapped my fingers lighting it on fire. After the reception was over, I picked up Riza, bridal style and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

_The next several months went fairly smoothley, and were the best of my life, unlike how I thought it would go, I guess Pride had gotten to me more than I thought. I had made peace with the Land of Fire. However, I have been under torture, Riza's mood swings make her psychotic! Most of the time I'm afraid she might kill me! All was well until the seventh month after the wedding..._

I had just gotten back from the store, Riza had sent me there to get more ice cream for her, she was literally screaming at me to go get more. I walked back into the mansion minutes later with about ten pounds of ice cream, as I walked in the door I noticed Riza sitting on the couch, comforting May. I put the ice cream in the freezer, then walked over to May and asked "What's wrong?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "Alphonse has been kidnapped in the Land of Fire" I sighed and said "I'll call up the leader tommorow" May nodded and wiped her tears away. Riza, trying her hardest to stand up, got up from her position, grabbed me by the arm and brought me into the kitchen and said "Roy, why are you waiting until tommorow?" "I can't do it tonight, it's already eleven o'clock" "Do it anyway, I mean look at her, she is heartbroken at the thought of Alphonse being in danger" I looked at May, then back at Riza and said "Fine, I'll call the leader up in an hour" "No, you'll do it now!" She started getting that angry look in her eyes, I immedietly picked up the phone and dialed the number.

I waited a couple of seconds, when finally someone picked up the phone and said "Hello this is the office of the Hokage, how may I help you?" "I need to speak to the Hokage, this is the Fuhrer of Amestris" "Oh, you must be Fuhrer Mustang then, I will go get the Hokage now" I waited again, when he finally picked up and said "Hello?" "Hello Mister Uzumaki, sorry for calling so late, and on such short notice, but our ambassador has gone missing" "Yes, I know, we have been investigating the case and have come up with nothing except for a note with a number on it" "How many numbers?" "ten, why?" "It's a phone number, can you read the numbers out?" "Sure, six, zero, eight, three, six, one, eight, six, six, five" "Great, thank you, say you wouldn't mind me paying a visit to your country would you?" "No, would you like me to send an escort?" "Sure, I will need it" "Fine, I will send my best team to protect you" "Thank you" I then hung up the phone, turned around, and said "Riza, you and I have a round trip to the Land of Fire tommorow" "What? why tommorow?" "Because, it is the only train this month that actually leads that far through Xing" "Ok, but what about May?" "She is going too, so you two better get packed because we are leaving bright and early" Riza nodded and went to tell May. 9

I then picked up the phone again and called up Havoc, he picked up the phone and said "It's twelve at night, what do you want?" "How would you like to be my replacement for a month?" "Sure, but you owe me a couple drinks now" "Fine, just stop complaining" "So where are you going?" "Riza, May, Ling, and I will be taking a 'trip out of town'" "I see, so you want me to cover for you?" "Exactly" "Got it" "Great" I then hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to get packed. I opened my closet up, to see no suitcases in sight, so I yelled down the stairs "Riza, where are all of the suitcases?" "In the closet behind the door" I face palmed, and moved the door slightly, only to have a suit case fall off the shelf and knock me over. I got back up grabbed the suitcase and started packing my clothes into it. Once that was done and over with, I walked over to a painting I put on the wall, and slid it over, revealing a big wall safe. I turned the dial and opened it up revealing a small briefcase. I took it out of the safe and put in the code to open it, revealing a hundred pairs of my ignition gloves. I took five pairs of them and put them into my suitcase then put everything back, closed the safe and walked back downstairs.

The next morning everyone was ready to leave, and we were already heading to the train station. As we were almost there, I casually looked at my watch and said "Dammit the train is going to leave in a little bit" We finally arrived at the platform of the train station to see the conductor waving the train to leave. I yelled "Stop!" He noticed it was the Fuhrer and put on the breaks immedietly. I shook my head to him as all of us boarded the train as quickly as possible. Once we were seated, the conductor approaced me personally and said "I'm so sorry, I wasn't informed that the Fuhrer was to be riding today" "It's ok, I didn't want anyone to know" "Ok, he then made the gesture of zipping his lips" I nodded and he walked away. I then sighed and slumped down in my seat, Riza looked at me and said "Why didn't you want anyone to know we were leaving?" "In case Pride gets a hint" "Oh, now I see" Greed then yawned and said "Well I'm going to sleep all of the way there" I also yawned and said "Same here" I then fell asleep, mainly because I had goten no sleep that night. I had slept for most of the train ride until a jolt rocked the train car, I woke up and said "What's happening?" Greed scoweled and said "Well Ling tells me that a Xingese terrorist organization is behind this" A couple minutes later a few people walked into the train car with assault guns, I looked at greed and nodded, he nodded back. A few seconds passed when one of them spoke up and said "We have information that two country leaders are currently in this car, weare going to check each and everyone of you to see which ones are the two we are after" they went seat to seat checking people's ID's. As they approached our seat they looked at my face and said "You don't happen to be Fuhrer Mustang do you" I then grabbed my gloves and put them on. I smirked and said "Yes, I am, and have you met Ling, I hear he rules with an iron fist, the man looks at Ling only punched across the car from Greed's solid carbon fist. The other guys didn't notice me already about to snap directly at them, they put they're hands up as Greed took one of the long handlebars and wrapped it around them. Everyone in the coach clapped their hands, but as I was about to sit back down, the conductor came over the radio and said "We are almost to our final stop, get ready to leave the train, because we are on a tight schedule" Greed looked at me and said "Well that was fast".

When we got off of the train May immedietly said "The countryside here is beautiful!" Riza agreed as she observed the countryside closely. I was looking around the station when I spotted a group of five people walking towards us. The tallest one was wearing a fur coat of some kind with a large dog at his side, the one to his left was wearing a green training suit with leg weights, and besides them there were two other guys and a woman, they all were wearing head protectors with a leaf symbol on them. The one with the dog walked up to me first and asked "Are you the Fuhrer?" "I am, and you all are?" "We are the team assigned to escort you and... who are these people?" "The Xingese man right next to me is Emperor ling of Xing, the Xingese woman is May Chang Alphonse's wife, and this lovely blonde woman right here is my pregnant wife Riza. Now what are your names?" "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, this is my dog Akamaru" The man in the green suit said "I am Rock Lee" The woman then said "I am Hanabi Hyuuga" Then I noticed the red haired one and my eyes widened he said to me "My name is Yukito Uzumaki" then the last man spoke and said "My name is Takuya Nara" I then walked up to the one known as Yukito and shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you I am the Fuhrer of Amestris, Roy Mustang, you must be the Hokage's son?" "Yep he said" Ling looked up at the sun and said "It's getting late, I think we should get going if we are to make it to the Leaf by tommorow" Kiba nodded and said "You heard Ling, lets get a move on!"

A few hours passed by, when we were walking through a small open path among a thick forest of trees. All was peaceful when out of nowhere explosions erupted around us. Yukito and Takuya went to protect us, Kiba looked up and pointed a a large white bird, then Lee leaped at the bird and attempted to kick the man on to of the large bird only to be knocked back to the ground. I looked up at the bird and snapped at it causing the air right next to it to explode, Kiba then yelled at me "Hey watch where you do that if you would have ignited that bird, it would have been bad news for all of us" I put my hands up and said "I had no idea" then out of nowhere the man summoned a huge dragon, and a few smaller dragons appeared. I looked at Yukito and asked "What the hell is that thing?" Hanabi then looked at me and said "Its a dragon moron!" "I know its a dragon!" "Then why did you ask?" one of the smaller dragons then exploded above us, as jumped in front of, and covered Riza from the blast. As the other smaller dragons started flying toward us, Ling jumped in front of all of us, turning his skin pure carbon. When all of the dragons impacted him, it caused a huge explosion, but didn't affect him in the slightest. Ling turned around and said "Run, I will take care of him" I nodded grabbed Riza and May and started running. I looked behind me to see the man on the dragon now trying desperatly to destroy Ling with nothing happening. Eventually the man just flew off. We all watched in awe as Ling walked back towards us with no scratches on him. Kiba was the first to speak up "How did you survive all of his explosives?" Ling turned his arm grey and said "I can change my skin to pure carbon, it is the ultimate defense" everyone except Riza, May, and I's, mouths were hanging open.

As we were continuing our travels, I looked at Yukito and asked "Who was that attacking us?" Yukito frowned and said "His name is Deidera, he uses explosive clay as a weapon, he is a member of a group called the Akatsuki" "How many people are in the Akatsuki?" "Ten, the members include, Itachi Uchiha, Obito/Madara Uchiha, Zetsu, Deidera, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, and Konan. There was one other one but I killed him long ago, his name was Kisame Hoshigaki" "Why would they be after me?" "It may be that they see you as a threat and want you gone" "I understand, they probably would like to capture me and hold me for ransom" "That's why the Hokage put you as high priority when it comes to protection" I nodded.

Hours passed by and it seemed as if we were in the clear. We had finally reached the gate to the Leaf Village, but when we were within several feet of the gate, a man with an orange mask with a spiral pattern on it appeared centering on one eye hole appeared, he was wearing a black robe with red wispy clouds on it, and had black hair. He looked straight at me and said in a dark deep voice "**So you must be the Fuhrer**" Yukito raised his kunai and yelled "MADARA!" Madara looked at Yukito and said "**No need for any fighting, right now, I am here merely to see what beat Deidera**" Ling stepped up and said "I am the one theat beat that weakling" Madara glanced at him and said "**If I am not mistaken you are the emperor of Xing**" Ling nodded. Madara suddenly ran at superspeed and thrusted his arm into Ling's chest. Ling acted like he was affected but he then grabbed Madara's arm and pulled it out. Ling then switched out with Greed and regenerated the hole in his chest. Madara looked and said "**Impressive, you seem to have high speed regeneration capabilities**" "That's not all I can do" Greed turned his arm to carbon and attempted to punch Madara in the face, but it went right through him. Greed, shocked at what had happened said "What?" Madara grabbed Greed's arm and threw him into a nearby tree. Yukito looked at me and said "We should take you and everyone through the gate while he is distracted" I nodded, and all of us ran past Greed and Madara while they were fighting. As I ran passed Madara he glanced at me and said "**Until we meet again, Mustang**" and then sucked himself into himself and disappeared. Yukito grabbed my arm and told me "Hurry and get to the gate!" We all sprinted as fast as we could into the village.

We got through the gates, and thats when we finally were able to take some time to breathe, Takuya turned to the two ninja guarding the gate and said "Shut the gate now!" As i caught my breath I looked at Riza and asked "Are you ok?" "I'm fine, you and Greed protected me from any harm" I nodded, but when I heard Greed's name and told the ninja "Wait, there is one more person, dont close the gates yet!" Within seconds, Greed came running through the gates of the village just before the ninjas shut them. Ling looked up at me and said "Why didn't you tell them to hold the gate for me?" "I did but my authority only lies in Amestris" Ling sighed, then fainted from exaustion.

After Ling woke up, we all walked toward the Hokage Tower


End file.
